Ma précieuse Alice
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Alice veut de la viande. Ca change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Mais elle veut aussi aller en ville avec OZ. Résumé nul -' Cadeau pour Alindmy


**Happy Birthday to you ma petite Aly ~ Bref, je sais je suis en retard -' -j'ai l'impression de parler comme le lapin d'Alice in wonderland /SBAM/- Bref, je l'ai quand même écrit, mais ça a mis le temps xD En espérant que tu me pardonne u_u **

**En tout cas un gros COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ALINDMY ! 8D**

**DISCLAMER : Si j'écris une fic c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Ma précieuse Alice**_

**.**

_- Oz ! Oz ! Oooooooz !_

Ledit Oz releva les yeux du livre qu'il était entrain de lire pour regarder la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui. Cette dernière sautillait devant lui, les yeux brillants.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?_

_- Je veux de la viande !_

_- Mrs Kate va t'en préparer._

_- Non ! Je veux aller en acheter !_

_- D'accord. Attends cinq minutes que j'appelle Gil._

_- Non ! Je veux y aller juste avec toi !_

Le blond regarda la jeune fille, surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, après tout, même si elle ne supportait pas Gilbert, elle avait accepté le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir loin du manoir sans protection, parce que sans la tête d'algue, elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Mais, malgré tout, il se leva et la suivit en dehors du manoir.

Sur la place du marché, Alice regardait tout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Oz lui désigna un étale où quelqu'un vendait de la viande, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête avant de prendre la main d'Oz et de le tirer plus loin.

Oz se laissa traîner par Alice sur quelques centaines de mètres avant de la forcer à s'arrêter, il commençait à ne plus sentir sa main que la jeune fille serrait beaucoup trop fort.

_- A-Alice ! Tu me fais mal !_

La chain se retourna vivement vers le blond avant de le lâcher. Tout en se massant la main qu'Alice avait presque brisée, Oz regarda la réaction de la jeune fille, qui semblait énervée.

_- Servant stupide et inutile !_

Voilà qu'elle commençait à l'insulter. Oui, elle devait vraiment être énervée. Mais Oz ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un des fameux coup de pied de la brune dans le ventre. La douleur était telle qu'il se plia en deux, mais eux le temps de voir Alice partir en courant. Le temps qu'il puisse se relever et reprendre sa respiration, la jeune fille avait disparut de son champ de vision, perdue au milieu de la foule compacte. Le jeune Vessalius se releva et se mit à courir au milieu des gens, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour demander à un quelconque passant s'il avait vu la jeune fille.

Il la chercha pendant près de deux heures sans la trouver. Épuisé, il finit par se reposer et une jeune marchande l'accosta pour lui vendre de la viande. Ni une ni deux, Oz commença naturellement à la draguer, mais à peine avait-il commencé qu'il remarqua Alice un peu plus loin dans la rue qui le regardait. L'adolescent remarqua les yeux brillants de la jeune fille avant que cette dernière ne parte en courant.

Oz s'excusa rapidement auprès de la jeune vendeuse avant de rapidement partir à la recherche d'Alice. Il la retrouva assez vite, dans un coin d'une ruelle, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

_- Alice ? Ca va ?_

La jeune fille releva vers le blond un visage larmoyant avant de, encore, lui envoyer un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

_- Servant idiot ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? Je suis ton maître et tu ne dois pas regarder d'autres filles à part moi !_

Oz, malgré son souffle coupé et sa vision trouble, remarqua les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la chain. Il leva une main pour essuyer un des larme d'Alice avant de lui envoyer un sourire éclatant.

_- Tu es la seule que je vois, ma précieuse Alice._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**En espérant que tu ais aimé ^^ Je suis pas trop sûre de mon coup là =/ -ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude je sais -' - **

**BREF ! Pour ceux qui passent par là : Review sinon je vous transforme en viande pour Alice 8D -non je plaisante-**_  
><em>


End file.
